


宝宝，好像已经很湿了

by ToyTokyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTokyo/pseuds/ToyTokyo
Summary: 权顺荣在他趴着的桌子上垫上几本书，让他的下身可以抬得更高。透过纱质眼罩，他看到最上面那本书的封面上，萨德侯爵夫人挥舞着马鞭，暗红的乳头，黑色的阴毛，一道秘密的粉色肉径。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, 顺灿
Kudos: 3





	宝宝，好像已经很湿了

宝宝，好像已经湿了。

李灿裸着趴在桌子上，眼睛蒙着黑布，双手被红丝绒绸带牢牢地绑在背后。臀瓣上粉红色的新伤层层叠加着已经结疤的旧痕，在纯白皮肤的映衬下十分显眼。

权顺荣在他身边走来走去，并不急着做什么，甚至好像在打发时间。李灿听见皮鞋踩动的声音，抽屉拉动，皮革簌簌地摩擦，铁质互相碰撞。这些声音他已经听过太多次，不用想也知道哪一个将如何被权顺荣拿在手心，又是如何用在自己身上。

仅仅是想象着这些已经让他接近迷乱的边缘，想象，想象，他夹紧双腿，发出零落的呻吟。

权顺荣走到他身边。李灿感到一根手指在他的臀缝里滑动了一下，然后很快地抽离。被触碰的一瞬间他就叫出声来了。

但是权顺荣说，不行，还不行。不够湿润。

李灿快要哭了。权顺荣在他趴着的桌子上垫上几本书，让他的下身可以抬得更高。透过纱质眼罩，他看到最上面那本书的封面上，萨德侯爵夫人挥舞着马鞭，暗红的乳头，黑色的阴毛，一道秘密的粉色肉径。

接着是皮鞭在空中落下的声音，被打的那块皮肤快速地红肿。李灿咬紧了牙，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。他可以忍耐，因为是权顺荣嘛，他可以无限忍耐。

在很小的时候，顺荣哥也会那样耍坏蒙住他的眼睛，他什么也看不到摸不着，只能不管不顾地往前走，只能把自己完全交在权顺荣手里。那时候世界对于他来说完全新奇，他只要笑，走错了也没关系，可以就那样倒在顺荣哥的怀里。

甜蜜的鞭打什么时候停止了，李灿突然听到权顺荣在他耳边说：这次好多了。宝宝，已经很湿了。

接着一根滚烫的东西没有任何征兆地贯穿了他，李灿叫了一声，然后又安静下来。可以忍耐的，只要告诉自己那是顺荣哥的东西，就会很快乐。他没有掩饰自己的喘息和呻吟，尽管权顺荣每一次的顶入都称得上是温柔。

权顺荣解开了他的眼罩，转过他的身体面对着他。灿，灿，怎么像个小女孩一样啊，泪水汹涌的。然后接吻，一边动作一边接吻，李灿像一条脱水的鱼那样紧紧地贴着权顺荣的身体。

灿啊，灿。权顺荣的手抚摸着李灿的臀瓣，有凸起的伤疤和不用看也知道的无数红痕。他抚摸着那些伤疤，吻李灿的眼睛——在下雨的眼睛，吻他的嘴唇，再往下吻他的胸膛，听见扑通扑通跳动的心脏，含住他的乳头，小小的，已经硬起的乳头。

每一次触摸都像是皮肤向神经穿达的密码，不是忍受不了情欲，是忍受不了权顺荣。紧密的鼓点，柔软的丝绸哦，李灿忍耐的呻吟。他靠在权顺荣的肩膀上，双腿像章鱼那样紧紧地缠绕着权顺荣，咬着嘴唇，强迫自己不去想其他任何的东西，就一直这样，过这样没心没肺的生活。

权顺荣的手往下握住李灿的阴茎，在体液的润滑下缓慢地滑动。哥……他听见李灿在他耳边轻轻地喘息，极度抑制的情欲的气息。

一直都很支持SVT呢，好喜欢Dino哥哥。我没有Dino哥哥真的不行的。真的，我好爱Dino哥哥……

我今天去纹身了哦灿。纹的是灿的名字。知道纹在哪里了吗？是在左边大腿内侧哦，靠近我那里的地方……

哥哥，你知道吗，我每晚都会看着你的视频自慰。真的，在你唱歌的时候，跳舞的时候，跟队友聊天开玩笑的时候。我想象我们在一起，我想象你射在我里面……

骚货，骚货，骚货，昨晚又给谁舔几把了……

每天，都会收到好多粉丝的私信和来信。权顺荣常常会把这些东西念给李灿听，并且，他会挑选，挑选最偏激的内容。最初李灿一点也不想听，更没办法接受。他甚至哭了，捂着耳朵，请求权顺荣不要再讲下去。这个时候权顺荣就会强行把他的手拿开，然后继续讲，讲得更大声，更激动。

后来他也慢慢习惯，到最后甚至可以想着这些变态般的言语高潮。他高潮了，眼神都被顶到涣散破碎，世界一片空白，权顺荣的脸在他眼前短暂地消失了。他看到闪过的好多破碎的画面。

宝宝不痛哦。权顺荣牵着他的手教他上楼梯，他在权顺荣的指示下控制着脚步，学着大人的样子一步一步走上去，每一步都紧张而欣喜。从楼梯上摔一阶下来，还没来得及哭就被权顺荣抱在怀里，漆黑的一片，只剩下权顺荣的气息世界将他团团围住。权顺荣说宝宝不痛哦，灿啊。

权顺荣教他射击，站在他身后环抱着他，握着他的手肘掌控他肌肉的战栗。灿啊，不要怕。李灿听他的话扣下扳机，子弹伴随强大的后坐力发射而去，火花在眼前一闪而过。他下意识地往后退，被权顺荣牢牢地抓住手臂。

权顺荣说，没关系的，灿啊。李灿才意识到他射在了权顺荣的小腹上。

对不起哥，我也不知道……不知道为什么跟你在一起的时候，总是射得这么快。他抓着权顺荣的小臂，低着头，汗水吗，还是眼泪。

没关系的。没关系。

权顺荣从李灿体内小心地退出来，又慢慢地插进去，这样的动作，喘息。李灿亲他有些干的嘴唇，说，哥，你其实可以再用力一点。


End file.
